


He was my Superman

by WatersCat



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Control Issues, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatersCat/pseuds/WatersCat
Summary: I don't know when it started but all I know now is that it's too late for me to leave.





	He was my Superman

**Author's Note:**

> so.....i dont know when i'll update this story. i got inspired all of the sudden and began writing it. the beginning is actually similar to a past abusive relationship i was in and then from abusive relationships that i have witnessed from friends and family. and tbh i don't know how to even continue it right now (and i also really suck at writing dialogue in stories)
> 
> right now its just a prologue for this story that i will hopefully continue and like. if anyone wants to help with it or whatever i'd like that. even just giving me ideas would be great too. (i wanna make this eventually an akuroku story maybe but again i dont know what else to write rn)
> 
> also the title may change later but this is what i got for now

I met him when we were both in high school and we both had a make-up English together. We were both at an alternative high school for people who just couldn't handle a normal public school for whatever reason. He was actually two years older than I was but since he failed the first few years at a public school he was in the same class I was in since it was both of our last year in school. I don't even remember how we really even talked to each other, I wasn't usually the type of person to talk to someone who wasn't already my friend and we definitely weren't friends at the time. We didn't really talk about one thing in general, just a bunch of random things, going back and forth between topics. It was nice to be able to talk to someone so easily. By the fourth class we had together I was already opening up to him way more than most of my closest friends in the few years that I have known them. I openly talked about my depression and self harm with him, somehow knowing that he wouldn't judge me for it, and instead he comforted me and told me that it would be alright. 

It continued like this for the rest of the year, just us talking about nothing and everything. Over time I began to actually like him more than a friend, which wasn't something I was even used to. The thought of liking someone hurt me because I've had such terrible examples of what relationships should be like. I didn't want to tell him that I did like him, but my best friend had convinced me, telling me that he wanted me to be happy and if this guy made me happy I should try and tell him. After a we both graduated, when I told him he told me he liked me back, and at first I didn't know what to do. I wanted to run away, to just leave everything and stop talking to him. Feelings aren't a thing I'm good at. But I stayed with him. Looking back at it now, I should've ran away from him at that moment, but hindsight is 20/20 right? 

In the beginning everything was great between us. I was choosing to take a gap year before I started to talk classes at the community college close to me and he was working trying to make enough money to move out onto his own before starting classes again. At least, that's what he said in the beginning. It was two years later that I realized that it was too late for me now. That I was trapped with him in this relationship. That the only way for me to leave was to die. It was something that I didn't know how it even began to be this way. The insults, the punches, the threats, everything. I guess it really had started to get his bad when it was coming up on the end of my gap year and he asked me to move in with him right before I was able to enroll, which had me forget to even enroll and missed the first semester. And then I missed the second semester that year because he had wanted me to meet his family and was too busy then that I didn't have time to enroll. At the time I didn't think that he was preventing me to go to college, but a lot of my friends thought so, they told me almost every time that they were able to see me. 

I didn't want to think that my boyfriend was abusive or controlling or whatever else my friends tried telling me. It didn't feel like he was the type to be that way when we met. He was always so nice and caring and understanding. It took me two years to understand that he was though. And because of that it's too late. I just wish there was a way to leave him. To finally leave Xemnas and be for away from him forever.


End file.
